This invention is in the field of plastic lined type swimming pools and relates particularly to stairs therefor.
It has been proposed previously to mount stairs leading from a swimming pool in a recess or bay in a wall of the pool. Such stairs have conventionally been molded as a single structure with integral sidewalls extending upwardly and were quite bulky and difficult to store. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,198, 3,755,981, 3,848,378 and 3,236,012. Those patents disclose various types of stairs for swimming pools positioned in a recess in a sidewall of the pool. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,198 is only loosely mounted in the recess and necessitates extending the pool liner into the recess or bay to maintain integrity of the pool. The remaining patents show one-piece molded or otherwise fabricated stair structures that are obviously quite bulky to handle or store.